Suit and Tie
by Hisui98
Summary: UKUS one shot loosely based on the song "Suit and Tie" by Justin Timberlake


"Alfred!" Arthur shouted from the downstairs of their loft "We're going to be late!"

"Uh, just a sec!" Alfred replied from the bedroom.

"Ah, screw it" he finally said, giving up and going downstairs with a crooked bowtie and a smile to match.

Arthur chuckled "That's what was taking you so long?" he approached the other man and began trying to untie the bow, thick eyebrows knitting in frustration and confusion.

"What the hell did you do to this?"

"I tied it"

"I can see that, you git!" Arthur replied with a smack to his partner's head.

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed

Finally, Arthur managed to untie the bow and swiftly retie it in a fraction of the time.

"Now let's go," he said as he finished the bow "our reservations are at―"

"Six, I know" Alfred laughed "You've said it a hundred times!"

With nothing more than a scowl and grumble from the Englishman, they got in the car and drove away.

~at the resteraunt~

"Kirkland, reservation for two" Arthur informed the hostess just inside the door.

The woman entered the name into the computer, saw that it was valid for that date and time, nodded, and led the couple to their table, handing them their menus.

"Your server will be right with you" she said, going back to her post.

The waiter promptly walked up to the table and said "Hello, my name is Evan and I will be your server tonight. May I offer you something to drink?"

Arthur looked at his lover as if pricing his worth before turning to Evan and saying decisively "We'll have the most expensive wine you have."

The waiter's eyes widened in shock as his mouth twisted into a grin "Right away, sir!" he said, turning on his heel and going off for the cellar.

Arthur's eyes turned back to Alfred, who was gawking with disbelief.

"Are you broken?" Arthur queried after a pause "Do you need something?"

At first, only broken syllables came out of the younger man's mouth before he finally sputtered out "Do you know how much that'll cost?!"

"About 6 or 7 thousand, yes"

"And you see nothing wrong with that?"

"Alfred," Arthur said with a chuckle "you know how much I make."

"There's no way the NYPD pays that well"

"They do for the police commisioner*, now drop it"

He did as his elder wished, smirking irresistably, leaning back in his chair, and running his fingers through his hair, awakening his previously slicked-back cowlick.

Arthur felt himself grow hot at the mere mannerisms of his partner, adjusting his collar to cool off before reaching over and trying to fix Alfred's hair without even thinking.

Alfred did nothing but smile lovingly and gaze into his lover's concentrated emerald eyes.

"We should pick our meals" Arthur said, clearing his throat, leaning back and hiding his blush behind the menu.

Both of the men picked their entrées just in time for the waiter to return with a wine that he introduced as "1946 Merlot"

"Have you decided?" he asked

"I'd like the shephed's pie" Arthur said

"And I'd like the 12 ounce sirloin steak" Alfred ordered

Evan nodded and walked away.

A bit of chatting later, they recieved their food.

Arthur's eyes were fixated on his food as he chatted with Alfred, and it wasn't until he asked a question that he realized the younger of the two wasn't listening at all.

Alfred's eyes were enchanted as he watched the dance floor where couples from around the restaurant were dancing sweetly yet sensually to the soft live music that was heard throughout the establishment.

Arthur, not minding if his food got cold, smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Alfred for a dance. Alfred smiled and took his hand and began childishly dragging his elder to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor, Arthur reighned his partner into a calm dance, smiling lovingly.

They swayed and turned, dress shoes gently tapping on the floor, both of them dancing with all the love they had for the other man. The music followed a sensual, jazzy tune and seemed to change for the dance moves of the couple rather than the other way around as their moves grew more fiery and they battled for the lead, which Arthur won in the end.

After a few songs passed, the others began to watch them, dazzled by the way the lovers moved so swiftly yet so softly, so elaborately yet effortlessly. Of course, Alfred especially didn't mind all the watching, and Arthur was watching him to intently to even notice.

Before long, they returned to their table, where they ate and drank happily.

~at home~

"There were so many people watching us tonight!" Alfred exclaimed

"Maybe they learned something" Arthur replied with a chuckle

Arthur's voice lowered seductively as he whispered into his partner's ear "You know, these suits are quite uncomfortable"

Arthur began to loosen his tie as Alfred grinned and started walking to the bedroom, the former following.

Before they knew it, their suits and ties were on the floor and the room was filled with no sound but the moans of the two lovers as they rocked their way to sweet release.

"I love you" Arthur said, panting when they finished

"I love you, too" Alfred replied, snuggling up to his true love before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
